Hungry
by purple ways
Summary: ketika Murasakibara yang sedang lapar tetapi mager. MuraKuro. Drabble.


**Title**: Hungry

**Pairing(s)**: MuraKuro. mentioned!AoKise

**Warning(s):** OOC, typo(s).

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

"Kuro_chin, _aku lapar,_"_

Murasakibara menatap lawan bicaranya dengan wajah malas. Disana—di depan Murasakibara, tepatnya—terdapat banyak sekali bungkus-bungkus makanan yang dibiarkan menggungung.

Sementara Kuroko—empunya meja itu—hanya menyeruput sebuah _Vanilla Milkshake_ dengan wajah yang terlewat datar. Jam dinding berdetak dengan lambat. Istirahat baru dimulai 5 menit yang lalu, tetapi Murasakibara sudah menghabiskan 10 _maiubou._

Perkataan—atau lebih tepat disebut sebuah _kode_—tidak mempan terhadap Kuroko. Entah ia memang sengaja mengabaikannya, atau kadar ketidakpekaan Kuroko sudah lebih dari dosis maksimum, entahlah.

Yang diabaikan menghela nafas. Kelas Kuroko terlihat ramai—ramai sekali malah. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas teriakan _fangirl _ababil yang mengarah entah kesiapa. Ia tidak peduli. Yang terpenting; ia butuh makanan _ASAP._

Tidak; Murasakibara tidak se-_kere _yang kalian kira. Dompetnya bahkan sangatlah tebal—walaupun, lebih tebalan dompetnya Akashi. Omong-omong, dompet Akashi terlihat mencurigakan. Setiap ia mengeluarkan uang, yang keluar hanyalah uang dua ribuan. Entah di dompetnya tebal karna uang dua ribuan, atau—tidak jadi. Masih sayang nyawa, maaf.

Kembali ke topik. Pasti kalian terheran-heran—oke, ini _geer_—kenapa dengan dompet yang tebal, Murasakibara tidak membeli _snack _lagi.

Alasannya cuma satu. _One and only. _Mau tahu? Jawabannya adalah...

Mager.

Memang kurang logis, sih. Tetapi, menurut Murasakibara, itu adalah alasan paling logis. Dan sepertinya, posisi _snacks and sweets _di hatinya sudah digusur dengan sesuatu yang bernama mager. Entah sejak kapan, hanya Murasakibara dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Sebentar. Untuk Murasakibara—di dalam kata mager, bukan hanya terdapat arti malas gerak, tetapi ada sesuatu yang lain. Selain malas gerak, maksud dari kata mager adalah mau geratisan. Oke, agak maksa. Tapi Murasakibara tetap keukeuh dengan prinsipnya.

Jangan salah, Murasakibara menyukai gratisan bukan karena ia _kere_—sudah dibilang, dompetnya tebal—tetapi, karena ia ingin menabung untuk masa depan. Jangan pernah rendahkan Murasakibara, karena walaupun banyak makan, tetapi dia selalu rajin menabung. Luar biasa, kan?

.. Tidak juga sih.

Intinya, Murasakibara mager. Ia sudah meng_kode _ke Kuro_chin _tercintanya, tetapi yang dimaksud tidak pernah peka.

Sebenarnya, orang ter-peka yang pernah Murasakibara temui adalah Kise. Setiap Murasakibara meringis kelaparan, Kise akan mengasihnya coklat—walaupun itu ia dapatkan dari _fans-fans_nya. Sejujurnya, ia ingin meng_kode_ Kise lagi, tetapi ia masih punya harga diri, kok. Tenang.

Omong-omong Kise, kemarin, terdengar suara mencurigakan dari ruang ganti basket Teikou. Saat Murasakibara dengan hati tegar membuka pintu tersebut, ternyata Kise sedang meringis—atau mendesah?—kesakitan karena dipakaikan perban oleh Aomine—oh ya! Aomine. Seketika, ia ingat jurus yang dengan nistanya diberikan Aomine ke Murasakibara tadi pagi.

Murasakibara menyeringai.

"Kuro_chin~ _wajahmu pucat,"

Kuroko sedikit menaikkan alis. "memang wajahku berwarna putih pucat seperti ini, Murasakibara-_kun,"_

"_Are, _bukan itu maksudku, Kuro_chin. _Mukamu lebih pucat dari biasanya,"ujar Murasakibara dengan wajah cemas. Entah _acting, _atau tulus dari hati.

"Oh?"

Hening. Murasakibara geram. Ia tidak menyangka Kuroko bisa se-sialan ini.

".. Kuro_chin,"_

Kuroko menggumam. Ia masih asyik menyedot _Vanilla Milkshake_nya.

"apa kau yakin, tidak ada racun di dalam _milkshake_mu?"

Kuroko menggeleng kecil. "memangnya kenapa?"

_Grab_. Kedua tangan Murasakibara diletakkan di bahu Kuroko. Matanya mendelik tajam. Raut mukanya tampak serius. Diam-diam, Kuroko menarik nafas panjang.

".. a-ada apa?"

Jangan tanya saya kenapa Kuroko tergagap seperti itu. Jangan. Kumohon, karena yang tahu jawabannya hanyalah Kuroko dan Tuhan.

Murasakibara langsung menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Kuroko terbelakak kaget. Seisi kelas hening—tatapan tertuju kearah mereka.

Seakan tidak memerdulikan sekitar, Murasakibara melumat bibir Kuroko—setelah Kuroko membuka akses, tentunya. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama—dan sepertinya ada yang kecewa. Kuroko yang pertama membuat jarak. Terlihat jembatan _saliva _yang seakan masih menyatukan mereka.

Tersadar dengan teman-teman yang melihat dengan muka aneh—sebagian jijik, sebagian berbinar-binar, walaupun kebanyakan yang berbinar-binar—Kuroko pun mundur selangkah.

"M.. Murasakibara-_kun!"_

Oke, yang barusan adalah suara tertinggi yang pernah Kuroko keluarkan.

Yang dipanggil hanya menggumam tidak jelas sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "ya?"

Terdapat sembrutan tipis di wajah Kuroko. "tadi itu.." ia membisu, tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkatannya.

"Ooh, tadi? Wajahmu terlihat pucat. Jadi, mungkin dengan menciummu virus-virus yang terdapat pada dirimu sebagian beralih ke dalam diriku dan Kuro_chin _akan terlihat sehat," jawab Murasakibara polos.

Yang semula bertanya membelakak matanya. Kuroko tidak tahu apakah ini semacam gombalan atau perkataan tulus, tetapi sekarang sepertinya ia sudah terlena. "Benarkah?"

"Tidak hanya itu, sih. Ada tiga alasan. Kedua, karena kau tidak mau mengasih _milkshake_mu padahal aku sudah mencoba berbagai _kode. _Aku pikir kalau aku menciummu akan terasa _milkshake_nya,"

Kuroko menaikkan alis. "Ketiga?"

"Sebenarnya, alasan ini yang paling berpengaruh. Kata Mine_chin,_ cara untuk mengenyangkan perut adalah mencium orang. Dan, ternyata benar,"

Lalu pada sore harinya, terdengar suara jeritan suara berat menggema di koridor. Murid-murid yang kebetulan melintas langsung berlari secepat yang mereka bisa.

Semoga kau diberkati disisi-Nya, Aomine Daiki.

.

.

.

**END?**

* * *

**A/N:** BIAR SAYA JELASKAN. OMG. pertama. ini sejenis _fanfic_ pelampiasan (lagi?) habis selesai ukk. kedua. _believe me_, ini nyimpang dari _plot_ asli. serius. di tengah perjalanan, tbtb pgn bikin adegan kiss. ampuni saya._ tbh_, tadinya, mau bikin _pure comedy_. eh..

sudahlah. _*sighs*_ agak ga pede sebenernya jadi.. mungkin beberapa _review_ bisa membuat hari saya menjadi lebih baik. ;) *dibakar*


End file.
